Rain Ocampo love story prt 1
by LitheBunnyQ
Summary: This is what I thought shuold've happened with an additional character  -  RainxOC
1. Chapter 1

-Elizabeth's pov-

"Great, just perfect!" I yelled as soon as I got off of the phone with my superior. I grabbed my keys and stormed out the door. "I'm going out Oreo! Be back when I will! Hopefully Alice will be home before me!" I called before I shut my door saying good bye to the only living thing that still loved me for who I am. I then locked my garage door and turned around to open my Ford F-150 truck while pushing the button on the wall. I jumped, slid into my seat and putting the keys in and starting my baby up. My music automatically started playing _Bad Girlfriend_ by Theory of a Dead Man. I pull out of my drive way and take off down one of the many streets of Raccoon City. My name is Elizabeth Hell. I have no memory of where I was born or who my parents were. All I know it that one day, I felt like I had awoken from a long dreamless sleep in my bed, with my cat purring in my ear. Ever since that time , when I woke up ten years ago, I have been working as a clean-up crew for the Umbrella Corporation.

All too soon, I reach the police station where my team and I were to meet within the next twenty minutes, suited up and ready to go. Heading to the "back room" that only my team and I, along with very few selected officers, know about. "Hey, Elizabeth!" My friend Jill Valentine called. I paused and waved over to her, a fake smile on my face. Fortunately Jill bought it and gave me a signal that said that someone had walked in not two minutes before me. I nodded my thanks, stalled another thirty seconds, then walked into the girls locker room. Walking down the row and turn left I found my locker as it was when I last visited it, all rust patched and graying. Upon entering my combo, I heard the "back door" open and a voice call out, "Hey! If anyone's in here! Mind helping me with this hair thing?" I quickly walked down the row, turned right, ending up behind the person, pulling the band from her hand and wrapped her hair in it and pulled it up to the base of her neck and went back to my locker as quickly as possible. "Hey, thanks man…" The other girl said when she turned around to find an empty space. I opened my locker, wincing as it gave a screech, and grabbed my uniform and walked away, not bothering to close my locker, mainly to spare my ears. I found a free stall and quickly locked it behind me before removing my jeans. I had my shirt half way up before I even looked up to the girls face looking down at me. "You suck at fully securing the area." She said teasingly, her bangs somewhat hiding her eyes. "How long have you been there?" I asked her as I continued to remove my shirt. "The entire time." She said drawing out her words. I had a scowl on my face as I pull on my uniform. "Huh, bit baggy on me." I muttered under my breath. "You have been eating?" I was asked. "No, I haven't." I told her. "Why?" The girl asked as I walked out of my stall, her exiting the one she had been watching me from. "Just haven't been hungry." I said giving her a 'back off my case look' which she ignored and pressed on. "Bull-shit." She said, slightly raising her voice. "Look Rain, just leave me alone!" I shouted at her. I then stormed off to the "back room" hoping she wouldn't follow me. "This isn't over." She said. "I say it is." I told her turning to looking her in the eye. It was then that she got up in my space and stared me down. My pride and anger fed me enough strength that I was able to stand my ground and forget the closeness of our bodies and give her the same cold glare she was giving me. "This is not over, why aren't you eating?" She asked me, almost growling it getting centimeters from my face. "You should know very well why." I hissed to her with venom to kill dripping to the floor. "Oh that's low. That's really low." She growled at me, I could taste her breath in my mouth. "You wanted to know, so don't growl at me for speaking the truth." I hissed at her through my teeth and me not being very comfortable with the closeness, stepped back from her as if to leave. She grabbed my arm and spun me to face her only to duck her head to doge my right hook. "I'm not done with this conversation." She whispered to me. I could feel my knees start to get weak at her roughness and whispering voice. "But I am," I said quickly, "and you're all ready to go and what not why not go find J.D or something?" I snarled at her. "You know what I think I will, just to piss you the hell off!" She yelled at me while storming away out the back door to the "back room" of the "back room". "I've been pissed ever since I got that stupid phone call!" I yelled back as the door shut. I then went around a corner, removed the jacket we all wore, grabbed a pair of boxing gloves, and took two strides to the punching bag with my fist already drawn back.

Five minutes later, I'm leaning against the wall panting with a water bottle in hand. "Number one said it's time to move people!" Rain called into the room without even looking to see if anyone was even in here. I replace the jacket back onto my body and went outside disposing the water bottle into the trash can on the way out. "Ah, there you are Elizabeth, is the punching bag still alive?" Number one asked me as I approached him. "Yes sir. How'd you know?" I asked him. "It shook the men's side of the "back room" violently." He told me with a laugh. I gave a nervous chuckle and my apology. "Why bother apologizing when you're gonna do it again later?" Rain asked me. I ignored her and went to check up on the medic, making sure she had all of her supplies and that they were loaded. Next I helped Kaplan with his computer gizmos. J.D I didn't even look at, the other two said that they didn't need any help, and Number one gave me the worst order he could've given. "Go help Rain, make sure all of her equipment's loaded and everything, you know the drill." I scowled, rolled my eyes and went over to Rain to "help" her. "What do you want?" She asked when I drew near her. "Just doing my job." I told her. "Great, load those and that's all." She told me, pointing at two canvas bags of ammo. I nodded to her and did as told not even taking a minute. "Don't forget your favorite weapon." I said to her. I know she looked at me as I walked away, because she had forgotten to grab her hand gun. "Two minutes Ocampo!" I heard Number one yell. "Sir. Requesting permission to debrief the team." I said to Number one. "Granted." He said as he stood back among the rest of my team. I waited thirty seconds, going over everything in my head while buying Rain some time. "Alright, around twelve hundred hours the Red Queen's defense system went haywire and the Red Queen turned homicidal. The mission is to shut down, the Red Queen. Any survivors you find keep near you and we will return them to the surface. We have a total of three hours to complete the mission. Understood?" I asked. The entire team gave unison, "Yes ma'am!" Number one then came up and I stepped down to listen to the map details and who was in charge of what, and as always my multiple abilities allowed me to be anywhere I wanted to be on this mission, position wise. As soon as debriefing was done we loaded up the chopper and flew over to the mansion where we are suppose to meet up with the heads of security for their reports on the situation.

It's sunset and I'm not the pilot, Rain is. I'm just stuck in the passenger seat next to her. Instead of striking up a conversation with her, I just look outside my window to the setting sun, taking in all of the blended colours and having a familiar feeling arise from my memory. I relaxed and Rain took advantage of that. "You still watch the sunset?" She asked me. "Yeah." I told her, to calm to want to start anything. "Why?" She asked me. "It's soothing. Keeps me from wanting to be a bitch to you right now." I told her with a smile on my face, not once looking away. "Really now?" She asked a laugh to her voice. The feeling grew more familiar with her laughing voice. "Yup, look about what I said earlier." I turned my face to her. "Don't worry about it, its fine." Rain cut me off. "No it isn't. I should be able to control myself better." I told her. "Not everyone can control themselves." Rain told me. "Yeah, aren't we the perfect examples." I joked. "Yeah, probably." She laughed. An awkward silence fell over us. I went back to looking out my window and saw that we were almost to the destination. "Hey, land here." I said to her upon seeing Alice. "Why?" She asked me. "Alice just stepped outside." I told her while speaking into the radio resting on my collar bone. "Alright everyone lock and load." Number one said. I cocked my hand gun. "Masks on people we don't know if the defense gases are off or not." I added. We landed and everyone got out. "Squad one, take the left, squad two with me on the right." Number one ordered as we approached the mansion that was the secret entrance to The Hive. We walked quickly and the wind picked up and the birds scattered about the sky creating a black setting against the blood red sunset. '_Your last glimpse at light.' _Filtered through my head. I paused to take one more look. "Keep moving!" Number one yelled at me. I then sprinted into the house as Alice was grabbed from behind and dragged inside. "Hurry it up." I said as I passed Rain. I then reached the house and jumped through the window. "Down!" I ordered knocking Alice out of the man hands I then had him pinned to the ground when everyone else came in. "I got this, you stick with Number one." Rain said. "Check his background." Number one ordered. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I'm a cop!" The guy yelled. I searched his pockets before I got up and pulled out a wallet like badge, and tossed it to Kaplan. "Not finding him on record." Kaplan said. "I just went through the training program they probably don't have me on file!" The man yelled. "Should I secure him here?" Rain asked while holding her hand gun to his head. "No. We take him with us." Number one said. "Area clear, no gas is left in the mansion." Kaplan called out to everyone. I was the first to remove my mask and see Alice in Number one's hand. "Take her." He said to me. I took her from him and checked her for any wounds she could possibly have gained. "Alice, report." I asked her. "She's suffering from the defenses and has no memory. I already tried." Number one said to me. "Yes sir." I said. "Prep for entry to the Hive." Number one ordered still keeping eye contact with Alice and I. "Hell! Move it!" Rain yelled at me. "Yeah, yeah!" I shouted at her. I helped the target cross the floor and down the steps. We moved silently and quickly down past the blast doors, Rain pausing to synchronize her watch with the timer. "Move it Ocampo." I said as I passed her. She smirked and we all continued on to the train that we were gonna take down. "Powers out." Kaplan called from the control room. "So fix it." I snapped at him. "I'm on it." Rain shouted while sticking a flashlight in her mouth before jumping into a hole in the floor. It's been about three minutes when J.D ducks his head down and I hear him say, "Jumpy?" Then a spark and J.D gave a yell of surprise. Next Rain came up and the door closes. "Stand clear!" Someone yelled. Rain walks over to the back door as the train starts moving. She struggles with it for a few moments, me sitting next to the target shaking my head a smile on my face. She stepped back for a break when she saw "Matt" glaring at her, "You got a problem?" She snarls at him, Matt looks away and J.D approaches with Number one. "How's that door coming along?" Number one asks. "Sealed shut sir." Rain told him. "Well, allow me." J.D said as he stepped up, his chest the size of watermelons making me sick. He messes with the door for about a minute before he gets it open and a male body falls onto him. In one clean move J.D has the body on the ground, all of us with guns pointed at it. I notice Alice was staring at him intently. "Do you remember him?" I asked her. "He's my husband." She said. "Wrong, he's your partner in protecting the Hive from above ground. Your marriage is just a cover. His name is Spence." I said to her harshly. I look at the ring on my right ring finger and remember when she gave it to me. I pulled out my other ring that I always keep in my body suit. "Put that away." Rain hissed in my ear. I simply just slid it on my left ring finger, since it was sized for that one. We quickly approached the other platform down in the Hive and unloaded the computer gizmo in which I took one part of the gear and Kaplan took the other, then two others took up the heaviest bag of them all. Number one and J.D went to the elevator and pried it open. After sticking their heads in J.D, said "Guess we're taking the stairs." I rolled my eyes and started walking forward; gun in hand, on alert. "Move it." I heard Rain order to Matt. I scowled but continued to move. Then we reached the floor with all of the labs on it, the direct route to the Red Queen. "Holy shit." I said as I exited the door. I walked down the hallway examining the orange liquid that fills the room, and is leaking from tiny holes in the glass. "Sir, we're going to have to take a different way." Kaplan said. "This way goes straight to the Red Queen." J.D said. "Okay check the floor below us." Number one said. I found the door and to the stairs and just managed to step inside the door before seeing nothing but orange and red water lapping at my feet. I went back to the team and said, "No good, it's flooded down there as well." "Alright, Kaplan. Find us another way." "Already did sir. We'll have to go through dining hall B." "Very well, move out!" Number one ordered.

As we were walking down the hall to Dining hall B I could hear Number one explaining to Alice what the Red Queen is and how she already knows we're here. Upon reaching Dining hall we soon learned that it wasn't a dining room for humans. There were metal crates everywhere, all with a glowing green light that says "Stable." "Alright, there might be survivors, I don't want to waste any time down here, so give a search line and keep it tight. "Rain, you Hell stay here and watch him." Number one ordered. "Hey, Elizabeth," J.D said over the radio. "What?" I growled at him. "Different channel." He said. "Three." I told him while switching to radio channel three. "Okay what?" I asked him. "What's going on between you, Alice and Rain?" He asked. "Nothing you should be involved with." I spat at him turning my back from Rain so that she couldn't hear what I was saying. "Bullshit. Look I'm sorry okay; I didn't mean to cause problems." J.D told me. "Too bad, you did when fucked up." I hissed. "Look, I'm trying to apologize here so don't make things any worse than they are." J.D hissed to me. "Well, you piss me off and take important things from me you better expect me to make your life hell!" I shouted at him. "Keep your personal life to yourself." Rain said. "You're here, so what's the difference?" I snapped to her. "Look you can take it out on me when this missions over okay? Just don't be pissed at Rain. I'm the one who practically forced myself onto her." J.D told me. "I'm gonna hold you to that you know." I said lightening up a bit. "I know. You know I wouldn't make these offers lightly, to you." J.D joked. "Yeah, okay. Later, after this mission, we both get in the ring, deal?" I asked. "You got it toots see ya then. Change back to the other channel." J.D said. "Kay." I said before changing back to radio channel two. "What was that about?" Kaplan asked me. "Some unsettled business that has been cleared up a bit." I told him. "Okay people focus on the mission at hand here!" Rain ordered into the radio. I scowled at her from across Matt. "What was that whole yelling thing about?" Matt asked. "Nothing that concerns you." Rain and I said in unison, and at that very time the power went out, consuming us in darkness with an orange glow from the tanks, and thirty seconds later, came back on. "I'll handle him from here. What's the time?" I asked her, glaring. "Again with the hate! We have an hour and twenty seven minutes, and who the fuck-?" Rain shouted. "Shh!" I said bring my fingers to my lips. She looked like she wanted to snap at me but she then heard what I heard. It was the sound of something metal falling to the floor over and over again. "I'm on it." Rain said. "No, I got it." I said to her advancing to go past her until she grabbed me and pinned me to one of the tanks. "Look, kid! I said I'm on it, so stick with the witness and I'll handle it." She said in my face. "Yes, ma'am." I snapped at her. I then followed her, with my eyes, with a smile on my face until she was out of sight. "Did something happen between you two?" Matt asked. "Kind of, yeah, but my life's none of your concern got it." I snapped at him. "Yes ma'am." Matt said swearing under his breath. "Elizabeth! We got a survivor!" Rain called out to me. "Move." I ordered to Matt. He got up when the sounds of a struggle became louder. I moved faster, gun ready, leaving Matt behind to see Rain struggling against a female scientist who was attacking her. "Hell! Get her off of me before I stab her ass!" Rain said as I swung my gun behind my shoulder and pulled the scientist off her throwing the woman two feet away from us and she rolled another two. I turned around and helped Rain up asking if she was okay. "She bit me man. She took a chunk clean right out of me!" Rain said. I could feel the anger start to really boil in me as I grabbed my hand gun and cock it pointing strait for the woman. "Stay down." I ordered the woman who was getting up from the floor. "I'm warning you. Stay down!" I ordered holding my ground against her. "She's crazy." Rain said behind me. "I'm not joking, I will fire." I told the scientist. I could feel Rain looking at me, and I wanted to turn around to see her face, but I didn't. "I mean it!" I said turning my attention fully onto the woman. I didn't want to shoot her but she wasn't stopping. "Sorry." I said before shooting her in the leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, you would think that she would've fallen to the floor screaming bloody murder, right? Nope, she stopped, looked at her wound, then looked at me, hissed, then took a step. I fired into her other leg, and she still kept coming, I then fired three more bullets into her chest, but she wouldn't stop. I couldn't hear anything except the blood, racing in my ears as the scientist was right on top of me. Until, bullets flew past my ear and the scientist was flung back from the force of the bullets that was put inside of her. "I'm not." Rain said giving me a look of 'That's what you're supposed to do.' "I shot her five times. How was she still standing?" I asked looking over my shoulder to see Rain pulling a roll of gauze out. "Bitch isn't standing now." She told me, looking at me with disgust. As Rain wrapped her hand, Matt walked up, we both acknowledge his presence by looking at him, and running footsteps close behind. Almost instantly Kaplan showed up with Alice, J.D and Spence close behind him. "What was with the shooting?" He asked. "We found a survivor." Rain told him. "And you shot them?" Kaplan asked like she was crazy. "She was crazed, she bit me." Rain told him, venom clear in her voice. I went over to see if the survivor survived the attack. "She's gone." I said, shock clear in my voice. "She's gone." I said louder so that everyone heard me. "That's bullshit." Rain said coming over to where I was. "She fell right here," I said pointing to the empty pile of plastic hoes where she landed "and she's gone!" I told Rain anger clear in my voice. "Hey, look at this," Alice said looking at the floor "its blood, but not a whole lot of it." Matt went over and squatted down. "Looks like it coagulated." He said to her. "Yeah…" I said to him. "That's not possible." He told me, getting up. "Why not?" J.D asked, getting in Matt's face. "Because blood doesn't do that until after you're dead." Matt said coolly. "Can we go now?" Spence asked. "We're not going anywhere until the rest of the team gets here." Rain said. There was a brief moment of silence. When no one said anything I looked to Kaplan for answers. He looked at Alice and she shifted uncomfortably. 'No.' I thought. "There's no one else coming." Kaplan said. I advanced onto him; the front part of his leather jacket wrapped half way around my hand, my other one drawn back in a fist. "What the fuck you talking about?" She asked. As she started to approach Kaplan after I had gotten to him, a loud scraping noise of metal on metal echoed in the room. "Wait." J.D said stopping her and pulling me off of him. Matt looking behind him to see if his back was safe. "Quiet." J.D said. Everyone was looking around for the source. I could hear the sound, one that sounded like someone walking on a broken ankle or something. As the sound drew closer, growing louder, we saw a bald man, dragging a safety axe walking toward us on a broken ankle. I gave a visible twitch when I saw the man step onto his right dismembered foot, the need to puke growing very strong. We all pulled our guns up ready to fire at will, when we saw that we were surrounded. Rain even lowered her gun a little bit, terror clear in her face. I could feel my blood boiling even faster, especially when I looked back and saw that everyone else had the same look on their faces, including my own. "Don't come any closer!" Kaplan ordered. 'Not going to work.' I thought to myself. "They're behind us! Guys we're surrounded!" Spence yelled. "No dip Sherlock!" I yelled at him. As the things grew even closer we could hear their hissing and see the missing pieces of their faces and other body parts. "Jesus!" Kaplan cried out when even more started to come into sight. "God help the worthy." I muttered. I could hear the faint jingle of keys and realized that Matt must've stolen the keys to the cuffs at one point, but was soon distracted by Alice saying, "They're everywhere." That's when the scientist from before jumped onto Rain. Rain, trying to remain calm, wrapped her hands around the scientist' head, and twisted. The body fell to the floor unmoving. Simultaneously Rain and I looked at the things before us and steady ourselves as we aimed our guns at them. Taking a deep breath, we open fired.

A chorus of gun shots fell right in line with ours as we shot in the chests and aimed for the heads, or any other vital points. The one that was right in front of Rain started getting back up. I saw her lower her weapon in surprise. She continued to fire though, even as these things started to trickle in one right after another. "I said stay back!" Kaplan ordered, obvious that he's scared. "Just shut up and shoot!" I yelled at him, firing of another twenty bullets at once. "Why aren't they dying?" Alice asked. "Spence has disappeared." I said into the radio. To keep a main stream of bullets J.D and I accidentally shot through the tank that was in the middle, and shot the thing that was advancing on both of us. I backed up to him so that we were back to back and said, "That was a tie, I'm still keeping you to your word." I heard him chuckle and him say, "Good to have the fun you back." I smiled and kept firing. "Watch the tank! The tank!" Alice shouted. "Let's move!" J.D said. "Hurry up!" Rain shouted behind her to those of us who didn't hear. "Come on let's go! Move!" I said. I didn't know that Alice was slow to understand the command and she and Matt got separated from us. Two minutes later there was a loud explosion from where we just were. "We lost the others!" Kaplan yelled. "Keep moving!" J.D ordered. I jumped up and managed to grab onto a ledge near the top of the tank and pulled myself up. I saw that Rain had thought similarly for she was on a higher platform shooting down onto the things like me. I saw Kaplan run by my station and heard him say, "You're waiting?" Spence's voice soon said, "I didn't know the code." It ticked me off that he was still an ass to Kaplan even though he has no memory of him. After hearing the buttons being pressed Kaplan swore and Spence was being the ass he is towards him, telling him to hurry up. More swearing and assing was heard from behind until finally J.D snapped. "What's taking so long?" He shouted behind him. "I'm trying!" Kaplan shouted. "J.D!" I yelled warning him. He looked ahead of him and fired at the nearing targets. J.D was finally sick of waiting and left his post to relieve Kaplan. I jumped down, still firing after waiting two seconds, and filled his spot. "Hurry up I'm almost out of ammo!" Rain yelled. "What's the code?" J.D asked. Kaplan came up beside my right as Rain was on my left, finishing the circle around the door. "Zero, two, four, six…No fuck!" Kaplan said in frustration. "Focus I yelled to him. "Zero, four, three, six…Fuck!" Kaplan shouted as he shot. Spence came up to him got in his bubble, and mine, and asked, "What's the code?" Kaplan looked back, me taking over both his and my own targets. "Zero, four," Kaplan waited for J.D to put it in, "zero, three, one, nine, six, five!" I continued to shoot for him until the very last word, until I heard J.D say, "Got it. See how that easy it was?" I looked back, smiling that my "older brother" managed to remain calm enough to get the doors open, just to see the said magnetic metal doors slide apart to reveal a whole other room filled with these creatures! "J.D!" I shouted seeing him being pulled in as Spence jumped out of their reach. Rain was close behind me, both of us reaching him at the same time. "Grab our hands!" I kept shouting. These things started to bite at us but they never reached our skin thanks to the, leather, jackets. "J.D! No!" was all I said as his hand slipped from mine, I could hear him calling our names, over and over again, as I was pulled back. "You promised! You can't! J.D! No, you can't!" I shouted as Spence held me in place, holding tight against my struggling. He was the only who could ever hold me in place. Things grew very quiet, almost as if I had gone deaf. I couldn't hear anything. I felt numb. I was pushed forward and when I stood still I was dragged along. We ran into a sealed room, and closed all of the doors. "Where are the bodies? Where did they go?" Kaplan asked, pure fear not even scathing me. I was brought to a wall where I fell onto it and slid to the floor. "Whatever they are, there's too many of them now." Rain said, completely void of all emotion as she walked away from the door. Her voice reached through me, as I looked up at her, tears silently sneaking down my face. "Whatever they are? It's pretty obvious what they are!" Kaplan said, pacing around panicking. "Lab coats! Badges! Those people use to work here!" "All of the people working here are dead." I said, my voice sounded dead, even to me. "Well it doesn't stop them from walking around." Spence said. "Well where did they come from? Why didn't we see them on the way in?" Kaplan asked his panicking grating on my nerves. "When you cut the power, you unlocked the door!" I told him, "You let them out!" Kaplan looked at me like I was one of those things out there. I watched as Rain did an ammo check in her gun and seeing that it was empty, threw it to the floor. I decided to check mine as well and saw that I still had half a mag. "She was right. We're never gonna make it to the surface." Kaplan said. "Oh shut up will you?" I asked, I finally snapped my British accent coming out. "What the hell is your problem Hell?" Kaplan asked me. "I don't bloody know! Maybe it's the fact that I just fucking lost my only real friend! Maybe it's because I'm trapped underground with a bunch of flesh eating freaks! Or, you're gonna love this; I'm stuck in a room with the number one person who freaks out over every little thing! And now that we have something to actually freak out about I'm stuck in the same bloody room as you! And Spence doesn't even come near helping things!" I shouted getting up in his face and bumping chests. "Hey, Elizabeth. Now's not the time to be starting fights." Rain said calmly, putting her hand on my shoulder. That little touch and her calm voice soothed me back into my numbness. She pulled me close to her and let me stand there crying tears I didn't know were falling. I didn't know I was crying until Rain started saying things to me. "I know. I know. It'll be okay. I know. I-I know. I miss him too." Rain said to me. I couldn't think of what it was I was saying, all I want, all I really wanted, the only clear thought was. "The wall." I rasped out. "What?" Rain asked. "Can I go back to the wall?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm going to keep you company." Rain told me, walking me back to my corner. "Time?" Kaplan asked. "One seventeen." She said. I fell against the wall and slid into my normal position with my arms wrapped loosely around my knees, that way, if needed, I could get up easily and bring my half full gun around. I looked to my left to see Rain looking strait, just into nothing, tears slinking down her face, and her shoulders shaking, beyond her was another door. I focused on her then, snuggling up to her and snaking my arms around her waist like I use to do when we had finished a romantic dinner. She didn't tense; instead what she did was exactly the opposite. She pulled me onto her lap and hugged me tightly, crying into my shoulder. I did my best to hug her back and be comforting but, she didn't leave me much wiggle room, so I just sat there wiping away both of our tears. "Time?" I asked softly. She just showed me her watch, 'One hour and five minutes.' I said. "Okay, I'm better. Get off." She said quietly, gently pushing me to the floor. "Very smooth." I said as I scooted over to my corner, one leg up, and the other on the floor with my hands in between my lap. I could hear a fast movement outside the walls that my head was resting on. Wanting to hear clearer, I pressed my ear onto the wall harder. "Rain." I said. She noticed the tone of my voice and started messing with her hand gun. She was about to put it away when nothing had happened in the last two minutes or so when the door to her left suddenly opened. Alice and Matt slipped in trying to keep the door as closed as possible "Shouting don't shoot"! But there were still those things trying to get in. Rain and I were the first to reach them and pull them in while Spence struggled to close the door. Rain and I switch targets as we tried to force ourselves against the door. One of them had grabbed Spence's arm and I snapped the wrist bone by karate chopping the hand at the weakest spot, right where the bone connects with the rest of the arm. The hand went limp and Spence got out of there and I snapped the arm at the elbow and it went limp just outside the door, giving Rain and I the advantage we needed. "Son of a bitch!" Spence complained. We closed the door and I locked it without a second thought. "We got to get out of this. What about that door?" Alice asked, crossing the floor. "They're out that one too!" Kaplan told her. She stopped and looked down into the well polished glass empty hallway. "That way?" She asked. "It's a dead end. There's no way out of the Queens chamber." Kaplan said. Alice walked over to me and gave me a long look before continuing her circling of the room. "So we wait?" Spence asked, "So that when no one finds me they'll send back up or something, right?" Kaplan, Rain and I all shared a long glance at each other. "What? What's wrong?" Spence asked, anger and annoyance slapping us in the face. "There's not much time." Kaplan said. I sat back down against my wall while Rain explained. I couldn't really hear anything as a memory slipped into my consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in a laboratory and in front of me is a large tube of clear liquid with a creature of my own DNA growing, mutating with the t-virus that was injected with the DNA I donated. I also was curious to see what would happen if I combined my DNA, along with the t-virus, with the DNA of a ball python snake and a timber wolf. I was happy to see that the combined DNA's were working together so very well and actually creating this creature. I went over to a machine in the corner and picked up a bag full of red liquids, which upon opening I realized by the scent that it was blood, and dumped it into the opening in the machine. "Food time baby." I said to the creature in the tube. I watched as the blood went down the umbilical cord that was attached, not to the stomach, but to the exposed brain. "How's the process coming along doctor?" A female's voice asked from behind, wrapping her arms around my lower waist. "Very good." I said, turning to see the creator's daughter with a smile on her face. "Yay! Do you think it will live this time?" She asked pure curiosity in her voice. "I hope so my dear. This is the last one I'm allowed to make."

"Rain?" I asked aloud. I looked up to see that everyone was leaving. "Come on Elizabeth, Alice is being stupid again." Rain said to me tapping my shoulder. I got up and saw Alice walking briskly down the clean hall with a bag over her shoulder. "What you doing?" I asked her as I got up and ran around the desk, catching up to her quickly. "She'll know a way out of here." Alice said. We then reached the other room and Alice went straight to pulling open the bag and removing the Queens Breaker board. "That homicidal bitch killed my team." Rain said leaning against the door frame. "That homicidal bitch might be our only way out of here." Alice snapped at her while inserting the boards and pressing a code into the side. "After the way we treated her I'm sure she'll be real happy to help us." Spence said. Alice talked to Kaplan while I check in on Rain. "Hey." I said. "What?" She snapped at me. "You feel okay?" I asked her, feeling her forehead before she smacked my hand away. She has a fever. '_Check your pockets.' _I quickly checked my pockets and in a pocket right behind my knee I found three green pills. "Here" I said putting one in Rain's hand. "What is this?" She asked me. "A pain killer." I guessed. "Thanks." Rain said popping it in her mouth and swallowing. Suddenly a red form tried to appear, causing us to jump back, Rain and I with fingers on our triggers, before disappearing. "Ah, there you are. I things, I take it, have gotten out of control." A British female voice said. "Give me that fucking switch right now!" Rain said lunging at Kaplan, "I'm gonna fry her ass!" It took Alice, Spence, and I to pull her off of him. "I did warn you didn't I?" The voice asked. "Tell us what the hell is going on down here." Rain ordered. "Research and development." She answered. "What about the t-virus?" Matt asked. "The t-virus was a major medical breakthrough, although it clearly also possessed, highly profitable military applications." The Red Queen told us. "Well how does it explain those things out there?" Kaplan asked. "Even in death the human body still remains active. Hair and finger nails continue to grow, new cells are produced and the brain itself creates more electrical charges that takes months to dissipate." There was a short pause. "The t-virus provides a massive jolt to cellular growth and genetically electrical impulses. But quite simply it reanimates the body." She summarized. "It brings the dead back to life?" I asked. "Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions, perhaps a little memory, and no intelligence and driven on the basics of impulses and the most basics of needs." She told us. "Which is?" I asked. "The need to feed." I saw Kaplan slide down to the floor in shock. "How do you kill them?" Rain asked, getting straight to her point. "Severing the top of the spinal column, or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods." She said. "You mean shoot them in the head?" Rain clarified. "Why did you kill everybody down here?" Matt asked, rage hinting in his voice. "The t-virus escaped into the air conditioning system in an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus is protean in changing from liquid to airborne to blood transmission, depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill; I couldn't allow it to escape from the hive. So," she drawled, "I took steps." "Steps?" Matt asked, barely able to control his anger. "You must understand," The Queen said, almost like a teenage daughter trying to get one of her parents to be on her side of an argument, "Those who become infected I can't allow you to leave." Spence reacted quickly saying, "Whoa, we're not infected!" "Just one bite, one scratch from those creatures is sufficient." I looked to Rain's bandaged hand then to her face as the Red Queen said, "And then, you become one of them." I couldn't exactly hear everything else as I tried to focus on this nagging in the back of my head. After struggling for about three minutes, blocking every single noise out of my brain, it rushed into my mind.

"I did it." I said happily as I pulled up a little green gel pill examining it in the light. '_The cure.' _I thought to myself. I managed to make three more others before another scientist came in, drunk, and started trashing my notes and all of the expensive equipment. I just had managed to pocket the three pills in the pocket behind my knee and locking the other in a safe below a drawer panel, before looking up to see a fist coming straight for my face. I ducked in time to miss getting hit and grabbed her wrist, twisting it, causing the girl to fall to the floor screaming in pain. "Don't attack me next time bitch!" I hissed at her.

"Hell!" Kaplan shouted over to me. I looked past the giant contraption in the middle of the room to an opened floor panel and Kaplan's upper body sticking out, Spence and Matt looking at me. I nodded and crossed to the other side, tossed my jacket aside, falling in the hole without warning, or for Kaplan to move out of my way. "What's wrong?" Rain asked, as she noticed my swift movement and pacing with my hand on my gun at all time. "Nothing, just on my toes." I said as everyone else climbed down the ladder. "Move it, Rain, Kaplan you take the front. Spence, Matt takes the middle, Alice and I will make the rear." I ordered. "Who died and put you in charge?" Spence challenged. I held my gun up to his forehead. "You don't, want me to answer that." I ordered. "Yes, ma'am." Spence mocked towards me as he followed Rain and Kaplan started walking. Rain, noticing the tension in me, as she was always good at, went and lunged, getting really low, almost exaggerated, turning her upper body so that she faced down the corner, causing a big, loud splash. I smiled at her and shook my head before turning my attention back to watching everyone's back. Spence was crab walking along the walls, pure terror on his face. "You were just showing off back there, Lezzy?" Spence asked. I twitched at his nickname for me and crossed over to him in less than three steps and had his ass pinned to the grate covered hole in the wall. "Look! As glad as I am to have you remember your little pet name for me, but now it's time you remember what happened the last time you called me that." I said. "Hey! Easy there Elizabeth, we don't want those things to know where we are." Rain said as she literally pulled me off of him, with my arms behind my back. That didn't stop me from slipping through her grasp and holding my gun up to him. Spence looked like he was ready to pee his pants when I saw a quick movement behind him. I just grabbed his shirt, and Rain was going to stop me when a dozen arms shoved themselves through the grate. I then tightened the grip on his shirt and Rain grabbed his shoulder, pressing herself against me for support, and together we pulled him out of their reach. I turned and started walking with Alice when she stopped, seeing before her an entire sea of them. She then started throwing punches to their faces and snapping necks and seeing four people holding back the swarm on the other side grate, I looked around me for a way out of this mess and started to panic when it struck me. Literally, I had hit my head on a metal pipe and it was because I had jumped out of the way of one them. "Alice! The pipes! Rain, Kaplan, everyone get on the pipes!" I shouted. Matt was the first to leave the grate and climb up the pipe and I took his place on pushing back. "Spence, go! Get up there!" I shouted to him. He looked at me and then nodded running to the same spot where Matt had climbed and Matt helped him up. "Elizabeth!" "No Kaplan you get going!" I told him. "You sure you guys got this?" He asked as the creatures gave a massive push. "Kaplan!" Rain shouted as a final warning. I gave him a glare and he nodded before leaving. Kaplan had managed to get himself halfway up when a creature slipped past Alice and bit him on the leg. He gave a scream of pain causing me to lose my focus on the grate and rush to Kaplan's aid. I pulled my hand gun out and shot Kaplan's attacker in the head. When I had held my arm to steadily aim, I didn't see the creature on my right come up next to me. My wrist bare and exposed, after I had fired, the thing bit me; this caused me to scream out in pain and drop my hand gun. I gave him my hardest left hook possible and I felt his skull break under my knuckles. "Elizabeth, get out of here! Get on the pipes!" Rain shouted as she scrambled to find my hand gun. "Don't get yourself killed okay?" I asked her as I pulled myself up onto the poles into the gap in the wall. Matt and Alice helped me up, and as soon as I was clear of the hole, I crawled over to the side of the pipes. I looked down as I heard Rain say "J.D?" There was then a cry of pain, as J.D bit her neck. I could see Rain was crying when J.D pulled away from her. She raised her gun, but her hand was shaking too much. J.D went in for the kill when I threw my knife straight into his head. I then reached down, and pulled her up, Alice helping me as she saw me almost fall over the side. "Elizabeth?" Rain asked me as I pulled out a cloth pad and tape, dressing her wounds without a word in record time, as her mouth hung open in shock I shoved one of my remaining pills into her mouth. I then turned around, crawling a distant, and just sat there looking like I could jump into the sea of creatures down below us. "You like that?" I asked as I held my blood covered hand over the edge letting the blood run out of my wrist and onto them as they slapped each other's hands trying desperately to get my blood. "Bet you do…" I said as I trialed off into deeper depressing thoughts. "Elizabeth." Alice said I could faintly hear her in my morbid state. "Elizabeth." Rain said, her voice cutting through to me, pissing me off a bit. "What?" I asked her as I pushed more blood out of my hand. "We need to take care of your wounds." Rain told me. "I'm fine." I said as soon as she finished her sentence. I felt her put her hand on my arm. "I said I'm fine!" I snapped as I shook her hand off. "Come on. We need to keep moving." Alice said. I handed Kaplan my spare gun I had forgotten about as he crawled past me. "Move it." Rain growled to me. I didn't move and one of them almost got my foot. Rain instinctively pulled me away from the edge and shoved me in the direction that everyone was going. I just moved forward and didn't really think about what I was doing. The moaning of the creatures that their food is just outside of their reach continued no matter how far we went. I could feel a fever breaking into my system as we continued down the way we were going. The ceiling soon rose up high above our heads. The pipes we were now walking on were supported by mere wires hanging from the ceiling. Matt and Spence were the first to cross and Rain helped me across, since I was very wobbly, as well as stopped me from falling over the side. Alice and Kaplan were left on the pipes when a breaking sound was barely heard. "They need to hurry." I muttered. "Alice! Kaplan! Move it!" Rain shouted as the second break was heard over the moaning below. Alice was ahead of Kaplan and so when it fell, she jumped off it onto the platform with us, leaving Kaplan still on the pipes that had swung over to the side a good distant from us. "Kaplan!" Alice shouted as They started to swarm around him and one managed to figure out how to climb and was very close to him. "Shoot it!" Alice shouted. I had grabbed raised gun, and aimed but there's a problem. "I can't see." I said. "Shoot Elizabeth!" Rain shouted. "I can't fucking see!" I shouted. I felt the gun get grabbed from my hands and I heard it fired. It was silent for a moment I turned my head to the right hoping my sight would come back, but it didn't. "Come on Elizabeth." Rain said as she draped my arm around her shoulders, lifting me up and dragging me down the corridor that we were walking slash crawling in.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of being blind, I started to regain my focus. "I can barely see you." I muttered to Rain. She chuckled, "You look like you just got out of a really hot shower…" I moved my head to face her, "stared" at her for a while then looked away. It was really quiet and a tension seemed to seep in after that. "Are they near us?" I asked. "No. Why?" Rain asked me. "It got really tense in here." I said. "Do you not know?" She asks bewilderment clear in her voice. "Know what?" I asked alert. I could feel the heat of her face near my ear and felt her hot breath breathe on me. "You kissed me." I went really limp, shock over powering all motor functions. "Elizabeth? Hell what's wrong?" Alice asked when she looked behind, noticing that we had fallen back a bit. "I don't feel good." I told her. "Okay?" Spence asked annoyed at the delay. "Can you see at all?" Alice asked. I shook my head and swayed a little. "Easy there Hell." Rain said softly, moving her hand lower onto my hip to support me better. I leaned onto her as my breath started to come in shallower. "We need to hurry." I muttered, I heard a scraping noise, it was faint, but from the distance we traveled, and an inner longing starting to roar at me, told me it wasn't anything pretty. A closer squeak told me that we had found an exit. "I'll take her." Spence said as Rain helped me walk over to the others. "Thanks." Rain said as I was passed over. "I'll go first. Alice, you next, Matt, you help Spence with Elizabeth." Rain said. "What about Kaplan?" I asked. There was a pause. "Come on, Rain please don't tell me that he's gone too." I begged her. "He's not dead. He just got separated from us." She told me. I stood there wondering how many of us there were and how much ammo we had. I could barely see the light that's above my head. I was let go and I learned that I could hardly support myself and so I grabbed the ledge above my head. I pulled myself out and was soon assisted by someone. I looked up and didn't see a white blur so I assumed it was Spence. I stumbled a bit after he had gotten me out. Two steps later, I turned my head away enough that I didn't vomit all over his shoes. '_It's starting to happen…" _flittered around my brain. I could feel myself falling even more. "Hey Matt, help me out." Spence said as he started to lose his grip on me. My right side was soon being supported and I was somewhat able to think clearer my vision was coming back to the point that I could see but, the edges were still fuzzy. "I think," I said hoarsely, "When I get out of here, I'm gonna get laid." There were chuckles on either side of me and an extra glance was thrown my way. "Yeah but you might want to get cleaned up a bit." Spence joked. "Alice?" I heard Rain ask. We turned around and after a pause Matt handed me over to Spence and walked over to her. I could hear her muttering something about the viruses and colours. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her. "Blue for the T-virus, green for the anti-virus. There's a cure!" Alice said as she ran off in one direction, "There's a cure you're going to be okay." She called out to me. "I was beginning to worry." I said sarcastically. Rain then came over and helped Spence lug me down the hall. "Hey do you have any more of those painkillers?" Rain asked me. "Yeah, in my back pocket." I told her. "Okay when we get inside let's get you one." Rain told me. "Kay." I said weakly. We followed Matt and Alice into a laboratory that was flooded with water that I recognized almost instantly. "My lab." I breathed. "What?" Spence asked. "My leg. It hurts really bad." I told him as I started to limp. "I got her." Rain said as she took me from him and sat me down. "It's gone. Damn!" Alice said as she walked back out to us from an attached room. "No it's not." I said. "What?" Four voices asked me at once. "In the door near Spence, there's one remaining cure, in the form of a pill." I said, reacting to the panic of Alice's anger, without thinking. "How do you know this?" Matt asked. I looked at him and said, "I made it. When I was a teenager, I worked for the Umbrella corporation. When they were done with their testing on me, they threw me out." My mouth was moving with to the pictures that were playing in my mind. "I was born here." I added at the end, the memory of a scientist talking to me when I was about seven or so telling me that. "Spence?" Alice asked as Spence turned to face her. There was an intense silence for a few minutes before there was splashing and Alice fell to the floor, with Spence holding the gun pointed at her. I struggled to my feet. "Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." I said weakly before falling down. Spence made a tsk-tsk noise at me and pointed the gun at me. "Get the cure that you made." He ordered. I grabbed the railing that I was leaning on and struggled to get up, the wound on my wrist screaming in pain at me, was ignored and I pulled myself up. I stepped down into the freezing water and tuned out Spence as he ranted. I was breathing hard by the time I got down the stairs completely and over to the counter, leaning on it for support. I dragged my hand down to the third drawer and opened it. There were soggy papers and leaking pens in it and I shoved my hand down into it moving all of the items aside. I felt the cold ring of the drawer panel and pulled it up. Pushing myself up off the counter, I looked in and saw that the one pill and that it had started to dissolved. I pulled out the pill none the less and struggled over to Spence. "Alright, move it." Spence said as he grabbed my arm and pushed me over to the doorway. "She's sick! Where are you going to taking her?" Rain asked infuriated! "She's coming with me. I really don't want to shoot you, I might need the bullets." He said. "You shoot her, I will drop this pill and you will have no cure." I threatened. He pointed his gun at me and just laughed. "There's still the whole case of vials of the cure, Lezzy." He jeered, looking at me with malice. I was going to say something back but I stopped myself as I saw a lady, the one who had attacked me when I worked here, rose up from the water. "Come with me." Spence said to Alice. "No. What we had, wasn't real, I don't want to be with you." Alice told him. "I miss you already…" Spence said as he started to pull the trigger back. He didn't, instead She got him, right on the meat of his neck, like me. He turned around and shot her in the head and pointed his gun at me. I started the trek out of the water and up the stairs. As soon as we both were outside the room I turned around hoping that I could sneak back in, but he shut it in my face and shot out the lock, a pound on the door was soon followed. I looked back at him with venomous daggers. "Move it." He ordered. And so we started our journey through the maze of labs with occasional gun fire when they would show up.

We soon reached the platform from which we had started this god forsaken journey. And Spence dragged me over to the end of the train and sat me down. "Give me the pill." He ordered. I held my hand up and waited for his hand to be below mine. When it was there I opened my hand and let the half dissolved pill fall from my hand. I could hear a faint scratching sound from above us but figured it just be a bug or something. "What the hell is this?" He shouted as he threw the pill away and struck the right side of my face. I kept my face there and that just sat there, unable to think clearly. 'I have to take the other one.' I thought. "Are there anymore on you?" He asked. "No, like I had said in the lab, that was the only one left." I told him while keeping my face turned to the side. He soon lifted me up an inch or two and he tossed me onto the floor where I rolled a good distance away, stopping on my side facing away from the train. A loud hiss was soon heard above our heads. I rolled over slightly to look up to see a fleshy mass to drop down claws extended and teeth barred, landing and sinking into Spence's flesh. I sat there and watched this thing devour the man who had almost killed me and my friends. "Thank you, Baby." I said to the creature, the words coming naturally up to my lips and out on my breath. The creature looked at me before giving a roar of pain as it shape and form started changing. When the creature was finished mutating, it had longer legs and the back is straighter, stronger, when it could feel how much strength it had, it approached me slowly. I was very still and held my breath. The thing was right in front of me and smelled me; I saw that this creature had no eyes. The memory of watching and feeding the tiny creature flashed before me. "You are my child?" I asked. It licked me before becoming alarmed and running off into the hive. "That's my "child," I created that?" I could feel that tears formed and fell from my eyes. "I'm so happy that she lived…" I said as I covered my eyes with my face. I remembered that, I'm transforming into one of those things. I lifted my leg and pulled the pill from my pocket, fortunately it didn't get into the water when I was forced to move. I popped it in my mouth and downed it, feeling the cure working its majick the closer it got to my digestive system. I then forced myself to get up and move. I needed too. I HAD too, my friends need me.

I ran into them on my way back to them and nearly fell over from so much happening in my body. Rain caught me and picked me up bridal style. "Thank god you're safe." She said to me. "I took the last one." I told her. "Good." She said, continuing with the carrying of me. To make things somewhat easier for her, I wrapped my arms around her neck. "What about Kaplan?" I asked her. She didn't answer me, just kept looking straight ahead, sparing a single sad look at Kaplan, as did I since all I knew was that I made the cure, but I didn't remember how. We walked in silence at a rushed pace. The time near on her watch said twelve minutes. We very soon got back to the platform and Alice said that she would get the vials. Rain then took me onto the train and sat me down in the corner. She then sat next to me along the wall. "I don't want to be one of those things." I said pausing to take a breath, "Walking around without a soul." "You won't." Rain told me. "When the time comes, you'll do it…won't you?" I asked. "Hey no one else is going to die, you got that?" Rain said. I sat in silence as I looked through all of my memories that I gained from being here. By now the train had started moving, and the rocking movement was putting me to sleep. Before I knew it, I was asleep. It was a heavy sleep and I could feel myself starting to slip away. I didn't want to slip away, so I fought it. _"It's not my time!"_ I shouted in my slumber. I could feel all the hope in me from fighting it slipping away from me. _"Fine…I give up." _I said exhausted I could literally feel my body start to breakdown with the virus. "Elizabeth…" Rain said softly, fear and worry in her voice. I could faintly feel the wet drop that landed on my hand. That sparked a fire in me and gave me the strength to fight. To overcome, too control the virus. I opened my eyes when I heard the click of the gun being cocked and saw that Rain had a gun pointed at my head. I instantly grabbed the gun and looked her in the eye. "I'm not done yet." I said she didn't let go of the gun. "I'll take that back." I said, removing the gun from her hand. I looked to Rain and gave her the best assuring smile that I could as my energy started coming back to me. "I could kiss you, you bitch." Rain said to me as she gently grabbed my head, bringing hers close. She pulled away and I held the gun in my lap when the side of the train I was on was cut into in three slices, knocking me across the train floor and nicking Matt's arm. I got up on my forearms "Go faster!" I shouted. "If we go any faster we're gonna de-rail." With that I watched as creation ripped open the door and tore Kaplan out and after one sniff, tossed him into the wall. "No!" I shouted. I closed the door and locked it; looking back I saw that Matt had the same idea for he was heading to the back door as the footsteps on the roof headed that way. He had managed to close it and lock before he fell backwards. But the door soon came off its hinges and covered Matt, knocking him further away. My baby soon walked in the door and lunged at Alice, stopping a few feet before her. She turned and hissed at Matt, and Alice shot a single bullet straight into her unprotected, fully expose brain. My baby gave her undivided attention to Alice and hissed at her. Alice fired the several more bullets before my girl shot her tongue straight at her and wrapped it around her leg. She then started to pull Alice towards her knocking the gun out of her hands. She quickly turned around and grabbed the metal grating on the floor. Matt got up and ran around to behind the metal poles that were stored on there for I don't know what and Rain grabbed Alice's hand while I grabbed the gun. Give a battle cry Matt charged my girl with the hanging poles Alice and Rain shared a glance of 'Oh Shit!' and flattened themselves to the floor. He hit her dead on and shoved her almost out the door metal pipes rained down upon Alice and Rain. My baby was barely holding on she had her tongue holding onto the hand railing next to me. "Shoot it Hell!" Matt ordered. I looked at my baby who was almost whining as she slipped and started dragging along behind the train. "No!" I cried as she fell. "Hell! Shoot her tongue!" Matt said. My eyes started to water as I turned to her strained tongue. "I'm sorry baby, I couldn't protect you." I said to her. I then pulled the trigger and watched as her burning mass was left behind. Rain pushed herself up out of the metal and saw me drop my gun. "Elizabeth?" She asked me as she came up to me. "That was a creation of mine. When I worked here, that was part of my DNA," I said as I faced her, "That was my child." I bursted in to tears and Rain pulled me close to her, encasing me in a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

The train slowed down as we approached the other platform. "We have to hurry." Rain said. We gathered the few items we had and Alice grabbed the case of anti-virus. As we passed the timer on the wall I read it and it said fifteen seconds. "Hurry it up." I said. We walked up the stairs Alice and I were taking the steps two or three at a time, while Rain hung back ready to grab Matt if needed. We managed to get to the top of the stairs as the blast doors started shutting. We exited back into the mansion where Matt ran up to Alice as she nearly face planted into the wall. I hung back with Rain so that way Alice could secure the outside area. "What else do you remember?" She asked me. "I was created down there. I'm a clone of the original Elizabeth Hell. She was so valuable to Umbrella that they wanted to carry out her legacy through a clone that would have her memories to continue on the research." I told her. "Wow that has to be tough. So you have no family? What happened to the original Hell?" Rain asked. "She submitted herself to be a test subject for the experiments of whether or not it actually worked. I watched as she was injected with the virus, as she changed into one of them. The cure stopped the process for a short amount of time and it just wasn't strong enough to fully consume all of it." I said. "Matt!" Alice screamed. We sprinted into the front room where we saw that men in white were carting Matt away on a stretcher and three or four of them were restraining Alice. "Go get Matt." Rain ordered as she started pulling the men off of Alice. I ran after the two men with the stretcher and it ended up with me in a tube of white plastic sheets that turned into a maze of plastic sheets. I could hear Matt's screams of pain and I followed it. The maze soon tuned into the front grounds of the mansion and I barely saw Matt being put onto a helicopter before it went airborne. I was then soon tackled to the ground by about five lab coats. My hands were held behind my back but I got on my head and kicked three of them off of me. One of them was the man who was trying cuff me so now that I had my hands and I stuck them in my pockets and drew my last two knives. The men got really scared of the weapons and backed off, but that was when a man in a suit came up to me. "Very good Elizabeth. I see you haven't lost your touch." He said to me. I turned to face him, anger written all over my face. "What do you want bastard?" I spat at him. "Your memory is returning, interesting…" He mused as he circled me. Men in lab coats came out from the white tube, dragging Rain and Alice with them. "Rain!" I yelled as I ran to her. The man in a suit pulled out a remote and pointed it at me. "Good night." He said. He then pushed a black button on the remote and I felt a tsunami of electric shocks flood through me. I gave a scream of pain and fell to the floor, shriveling into a ball on the ground. I looked up to see Rain's sleeping form and how peaceful her face was, that was enough for me to fight a smile out of me. That was the last of my strength, I then watched my vision go black leaving Rain as the last thing my sight focused on, like the ending of a movie, my sight went entirely black and I passed out.

-View above the scene-

The man in a suit stood over the three female survivors and removed his finger from the button. "Get them to the medical facility. Get ready, we're going to reopen The Hive." He said to the men in lab coats. The men walk back into the mansion while a different set of men rush over and each set of two grabbed a woman and rushed them to the helicopter where they were flown to the local Raccoon City hospital. There, they were injected and prodded and infused with the virus, unlike with Matt. He didn't make it…entirely.

Words from the Author;

Okay so for those who have read this, first off, thank you for reading it, second, I do not have the next part of the story ready because I am planning on redoing all of the movies in which Rain is alive and she will never die, so please be patient with me and in the mean time please check out some of my other stories.

Thank you,  
LitheBunnyQ


	6. Announcement

Hey y'all who follow this story, I am terribly sorry but my mojo for this story has completely run out on me. I have been scatter brained with school and now trying to find work. So if anyone wants this story you may have it I can send character profiles and what not. But thank you to simiashslittledemon, ImperfectionPerfection, BlackBird16, and Emily0908 for the reviews.

Update!

ImperfectionPerfection has called to arms and now has the reigns of this story. She is a talented writer who will do fabulously.


End file.
